


Einsame Tage, schlaflose Nächte

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heute ist wieder eine dieser Nächte. Ich spüre es bereits jetzt, obwohl du dir äußerlich den Anschein der Normalität zu geben suchst. Aber ich kenne dich zu gut. Kenne die Anzeichen. Und wieder stehe ich dem hilflos gegenüber, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich dir beistehen kann, wenn du eine dieser Phasen durchmachst."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einsame Tage, schlaflose Nächte

Heute ist wieder eine dieser Nächte. Ich spüre es bereits jetzt, obwohl du dir äußerlich den Anschein der Normalität zu geben suchst. Aber ich kenne dich zu gut. Kenne die Anzeichen. Und wieder stehe ich dem hilflos gegenüber, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich dir beistehen kann, wenn du eine dieser Phasen durchmachst. Wenn ich beobachte, wie du von Minute zu Minute stiller wirst, bis du irgendwann ganz verstummst.

Früher, kurz nachdem ich bei dir eingezogen war, ging ich noch davon aus, dass das die Zeiten seien, in denen du dich in deinen Gedächtnispalast zurückziehen und tagelang nicht reden würdest, wie du es bereits bei unserem Kennenlernen angedeutet hast. Doch schon bald darauf stellte ich fest, dass dieser Zustand anders war. Wenn du über einem komplexen Problem brütetest, saßt du ganz still und bewegungslos in deinem Sessel, die Hände unter dem Kinn aneinandergelegt, die Augen geschlossen und die Pupillen darunter sich wie im REM-Schlaf schnell hin- und herbewegend. Man bemerkte es erst auf den zweiten Blick, aber du warst eindeutig aktiv, auch wenn sich diese Aktivität auf dein Inneres beschränkte.

Das hier ist anders. Hatte ich deinen Zustand beim ersten Mal noch falsch gedeutet, so war ich beim zweiten Mal besonders aufmerksam. Versuchte, dich aufzumuntern, dich zum Lachen zu bringen, dich dazu zu animieren, etwas zu unternehmen – doch das Ergebnis war immer das gleiche, du zogst dich nur noch mehr von mir zurück. Und ich ließ es zu, weil ich dachte, dass du genau das brauchst.

Vier Jahre ist das her und vieles hat sich verändert, so vieles ist passiert – dein Fall, meine kurze Ehe mit Mary, unsere sich schleichend, aber unaufhaltsam entwickelnde Beziehung – ich dachte wirklich, du wärst über den Berg. Doch an Tagen wie diesen beginne ich zu zweifeln. Nicht an dir oder an deiner Liebe, sondern an mir selbst. Daran, ob ich wirklich in dem Maße für dich da sein kann, wie du es brauchst. Ob ich deiner Seele den Halt geben kann, nach der sie so dringend verlangt.

Ich blicke dich an und es zerreißt mir das Herz, dass du einfach nur dasitzt und ins Leere starrst. Ich weiß, es wird bald vorbei sein, spätestens in ein paar Tagen wirst du wieder wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Wohnung stürmen und eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen oder unruhig umherlaufen, bis Lestrade sich endlich erbarmt und dir einen Fall anbietet. In Momenten wie den jetzigen sehne ich mich schon beinahe nach dem alltäglichen Chaos, ist es doch so viel leichter zu ertragen als diese erdrückende Stille. Ich wage einen letzten Versuch.

"Möchtest du etwas essen? Ich könnte uns eine Kleinigkeit kochen...oder wir können auch etwas bestellen, wenn dir das lieber ist..."

Du sitzt einfach auf dem Sofa, ein großes Kissen im Rücken, die linke Hand baumelt kraftlos über dem Boden, während du regungslos aus dem Fenster in die Nacht starrst und wohl nicht viel mehr siehst als den hinabströmenden Regen, der seine Muster an das Glas malt. Ein Sturmtief zieht über London, hin und wieder lässt eine Windböe die Scheiben erzittern und in der Ferne grollt der leise Donner eines Gewitters, das unseren Teil der Stadt wahrscheinlich nicht erreichen wird und dennoch die Atmosphäre verändert – es ist geradezu ein Sinnbild dessen, was mich in den kommenden Tagen erwarten wird, eine ständige, unterschwellige Bedrohung, die wie eine schwarze Wolke über unseren Köpfen hängt und jeden Moment ihre Regenfluten über uns auszuschütten droht.

"Sherlock?"

Ich weiß, dass du nicht antworten wirst, aber ich versuche es dennoch. Ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben, auch wenn mir die Sinnlosigkeit meines Unterfangens bewusst ist.

"Sherlock, du musst etwas essen."

Als hättest du meine Worte überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen, erhebst du dich langsam, so unglaublich langsam von der Couch, ziehst deinen Morgenmantel enger um dich, als würdest du frieren und gehst mit schlurfenden Schritten an mir vorbei.

"Ich gehe ins Bett."

Vier kleine, genuschelte Worte, an mich gerichtet, ohne dass du mich dabei angesehen hättest. Dennoch ist es mehr, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschließe, dir zu folgen. Krieche zu dir ins Bett, wo du bereits auf deiner Seite liegst und dich, von mir abgewandt, zusammengerollt hast. Abwehrend. Schutz suchend in dir selbst. Unruhig hebt und senkt sich deine Brust; deine Augen sind geschlossen und dennoch vermag ich nicht zu sagen, ob du wirklich schläfst oder ob du nur so tust, damit ich dich nicht anspreche. Ich versuche, das alles nicht persönlich zu nehmen, sage mir immer wieder, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Dass es eine Krankheit ist, unter der du leidest und die dich hin und wieder heimsucht. Und trotzdem nimmt das Gefühl des Versagens Überhand; ich bin Arzt, ich sollte in der Lage sein, dir zu helfen. Liegt es vielleicht an mir? Vertraust du mir nicht genug, um dir von mir helfen zu lassen? Schon im nächsten Moment schäme ich mich für diese Gedanken. Natürlich vertraust du mir. Du kannst es nur gerade nicht so gut zeigen. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzer drehe ich mich auf die Seite, Rücken an Rücken mit dir, und versuche zu schlafen, wohl wissend, dass es mir nicht gelingen wird. Meine Angst um dich wird mich wachhalten, bis du dich im Morgengrauen wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehst und ich völlig übermüdet in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gleiten werde. Ich kenne das Prozedere nur zu gut.

Nach einiger Zeit spüre ich, wie du neben mir unruhig wirst; du ziehst die Beine eng an deinen Oberkörper, versuchst deinen Kopf unter deinen Armen zu verstecken, krallst deine Finger in die Laken, Halt suchend und ihn doch nicht findend. Vorsichtig lege ich dir eine Hand auf den Rücken, spüre deutlich, wie du unter meiner Berührung zusammenzuckst. Spüre die tiefen Narben auf deiner Haut, die sich durch den dünnen Stoff deines Pyjamas abzeichnen. Du magst es nicht, wenn ich diese Stellen deines Körpers berühre, wenn ich meine Finger über die Spuren deines Martyriums gleiten lasse; allerdings sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, dir nahe zu sein, wenn du dich immer wieder von mir abwendest. Dabei wünsche ich mir doch nichts sehnlicher, als dich einfach nur im Arm zu halten, dich spüren zu lassen, dass ich für dich da bin, dass ich dich auffange, wenn du fällst.

Jeder Muskel deines Körpers ist angespannt, immer bereit zur Flucht. Dein Atem geht schneller, dein Herz rast. Du bist wach. Du musst wach sein, im Schlaf würde dein Körper niemals so stark reagieren. Ich strecke meinen anderen Arm nach dir aus und streiche dir zärtlich eine Locke aus dem blassen Gesicht. Deine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, deine Stirn ist trotz der Schweißperlen eiskalt – aber deine Augen sind geschlossen. Mir ist zum Heulen zumute, als ich realisiere, dass es wieder die Alpträume sind, die dir nicht einmal diesen winzigen Moment der Ruhe gönnen. Einmal habe ich versucht dich zu wecken. Du hast wie ein Berserker um dich geschlagen und mich nicht erkannt, egal wie oft ich dich angesprochen, deinen Namen geschrien und dir versichert habe, dass dir keine Gefahr mehr droht. Nie werde ich vergessen, wie du, nachdem du wieder bei Sinnen warst, vor mir geflohen bist, weil du dich so sehr geschämt hast. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wo du dich in diesen zwei Tagen aufgehalten hast, ich weiß nur, dass du mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konntest. Seitdem habe ich jeden Versuch aufgegeben, dir meine Hilfe aufzudrängen, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich nicht bereit bin, alles in meiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um es dir ein wenig leichter zu machen. Auch wenn sich dieses Bestreben darin erschöpft, dich im Arm zu halten, während du schläfst. Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist alles, was ich in diesen Momenten für dich tun kann. Beide sind wir hilflos, wenn auch auf völlig unterschiedliche Weise.

Ich weiß, dass ich Geduld haben muss. Es wird auch dieses Mal vorüber gehen, so, wie es immer irgendwann vorüber gegangen ist. Dennoch ziehen sich die Stunden wie Kaugummi und es wird einfach nicht leichter. Der Sturm lässt nach und nur noch der kalte Regen schlägt gegen die Fensterscheiben. Der Mond ist in dieser Nacht nicht zu sehen; zu dicht sind die dunklen Wolken, die alles Licht verschlucken und uns in völliger Dunkelheit zurücklassen. Noch immer ruht meine Hand auf deinem Rücken, mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen streiche ich über den dünnen Stoff deines Shirts und du lässt mich gewähren. Noch einmal versuche ich einen Blick in dein Gesicht zu erhaschen, zu ergründen, ob du noch immer in deinen grauenhaften Träumen gefangen bist. Deine Haut fühlt sich so schrecklich kalt an...Kurzerhand beschließe ich, näher an dich heranzurücken. Ich presse meine Brust an deinen Rücken und lege meine linke Hand auf deinen Bauch, spüre die hervorstechenden Rippen und darunter das heftige Pochen deines Herzens, das durch deinen gesamten Brustkorb zu hallen scheint. Ich vernehme ein leises, langgezogenes Seufzen, spüre aber, dass sich ansonsten nichts verändert hat. Du schläfst noch immer. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllen, die langsam meine Wangen hinablaufen und sich in deinen dunklen Locken verlieren. In den letzten Monaten sind viele graue Strähnen hinzugekommen. An normalen Tagen wirken sie durchaus verführerisch, sie verleihen dir eine gewisse Reife, die dir sehr gut zu Gesicht steht. Heute allerdings wirkst du damit um Jahre gealtert; irgendwie siehst du aus, als hättest du all deinen Lebensmut verloren. Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du das sogar, obwohl ich inständig hoffe, dass ich mich irre.

Der nächste Morgen bringt keine Veränderung. Ich muss wohl doch eingenickt sein, denn als das fahle Tageslicht auf mein Gesicht fällt und mich weckt, ist deine Bettseite leer, die Laken kalt. Sofort packt mich die Angst, weil ich nicht weiß, wo du bist. Ich springe so überstürzt aus dem Bett, dass sich mein Fuß in der Decke verheddert und ich zu Boden gehe. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckt durch mein Bein, aber es ist mir egal. Ich muss zu dir.

Geradezu erleichtert atme ich aus, als ich dich im Wohnzimmer finde, wo du im Schneidersitz vor dem Fenster sitzt und mit leerem Blick auf die Straße starrst, noch immer genauso lethargisch wie schon am gestrigen Tag. Aber immerhin bist du hier. Alles ist besser, als nicht zu wissen, wo du bist.

Vor drei Monaten hatte ich schon fast geglaubt, dich verloren zu haben; du warst einfach fort und nur mit Mycrofts Hilfe war es mir gelungen, dich zu finden - auf dem Dach des Barts sitzend und stumm vor dich hinstarrend. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist, als ich dich dort gefunden habe? Du hast einfach nach unten geblickt, genau auf die Stelle, an der du nach deinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord gelegen hast, blutüberströmt, scheinbar leblos und hast – als würde das alles rechtfertigen – erklärt, allein sein zu wollen. Krankheit hin oder her – in diesem Moment wollte ich dich schlagen, weil ich solche Angst um dich gehabt hatte. Stattdessen habe ich dir meine Jacke um die Schultern gelegt, dich ins nächste Taxi gesetzt und bin mit dir nach Hause gefahren. Habe dir Tee gekocht, den du nicht getrunken hast. Und dich seitdem nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen.

Inzwischen sind zwei Tage vergangen, seitdem du das letzte Mal mit mir gesprochen hast. Ich kann noch immer nicht abschätzen, wann der kritische Punkt überschritten ist und deine Stimmung sich wieder aufhellt. Du hast heute fast den gesamten Tag im Bett verbracht. Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich beschlossen, mich zu dir zu gesellen, liege jetzt ganz nah bei dir, meine Wange an deinem Nacken. Nachdem du dich so lange unter der Decke verkrochen hast ist deine Haut nun angenehm warm. Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht mehr so zitterst wie noch heute morgen? Oder darf ich mir einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung gestatten?

Es ist beunruhigend, mit welcher Vehemenz ich mir immer wieder einrede, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt – den Gedanken, dass es dieses Mal anders sein könnte, verdränge ich konsequent. Es ist nur eine Phase. Nur ein Phase. Nur...

„John.“

Du bist zurück.


End file.
